Mistletoe Mishap
by Dragon Ma'am
Summary: This chance only comes around once a year and she'd be damn if she let this opportunity slip through her fingers. Again.


"Come on, Toriko! This way, it's not far now." Rin exclaimed as she tried to pull the blue haired man in question by his arm along to get him to where she needs him to be. If only he'd quit dragging his feet.

Toriko sighed, attempting not to appear bothered by the beast tamer's overly anxious demand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see. Leave everything to me!" It hasn't been easy planning what she had in stored. This chance only comes around once a year and she'd be damn if she let this opportunity slip through her fingers. Again.

The IGO was holding their annual Christmas party (a week early like always) for two reasons:

1\. Everyone will be super busy on Christmas day.

2\. It's her special day!

It's been like all the other years. they did the whole "kill-2-birds-with-1-stone" kind of deal since it _was _her special day. The Kings, Komatsu, and a few other familiar faces like Tom, Granny Setstu, Jiro, Melk 2, and even that Tina woman showed up as well. Ugh! That bitch stay looking for her "scoop of the century." Rin could've swore the nosy woman snuck her way in here because she doesn't remember inviting her. She wasn't about to let that news lady mess with _her_ day, so she kept it cool and ignore her.

For now.

"We're almost there, Toriko. Just a little further..." she said with anxious excitement as she sifted them through the crowd of partygoers. She almost had Toriko to the archway when someone short came running towards them from her left.

"Hey, Toriko! Where were you?" shouted Komatsu. He was carrying a plate of appetizers when he came to a stop next to them. "I was waiting for you at the food table. They have these amazing Pulled Ham Shrimp poppers. You got to try them!"

Toriko immediately started drooling all over the floor. "Seriously!?" He wipes away the droop. "Let me have some!" He dug his hand into the platter, taking a few then shoving them into his pie hole. Rin could only look on dejectedly. The chef was distracting her Toriko with food. Again! Guess it couldn't be helped. The man loves to eat and will let nothing get in his way. She had to think of something quick before she missed her chance.

_"_Listen, Komatsu_,"_ she pulled him off to the side while Toriko savored the taste of his poppers, then whispered. _"I'm trying to get Toriko to that archway over there and you're...kinda, sorta in the way. Think you can make yourself scarce for a bit until I'm done?"_

Komatsu looked very perplexed at her words. He glanced over to where she had indicated, still confused until he looked up and saw what she was getting at. Giving her a confirmed smile, he walked back to Toriko, gave him the plate with the appetizers on it and told him he had something to take care of on the other side of the room. So with that Komatsu made his speedy getaway. Toriko looked baffled at his combo partner's hasty retreat. "Huh. Wonder why he was in such a hurry?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Now let's go already!" Rin grabbed his arm again and continued with her quest. Not 10 seconds later she felt a jerk and almost stumbled back. Turning around, she saw the cause of the harsh snag.

"Hey, Toriko! I hear you've been getting cocky lately! How's about I beat some of that cockiness out of ya?!" yelled a semi drunk Zebra who was reason why she almost fell. She was holding on to Toriko when Zebra gripped his shoulder hard and pulled back.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" questioned Toriko.

"Don't play dumb with me, ya bastard! Let's take this fight outside!"

"No. I'd rather stay inside where the food it's all the same to you." Toriko said, brushing Zebra away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

It's obvious the big guy was picking a fight like he always does when Toriko was around. Rin had to stop their little quarrel so neither one gets hurt. Knowing them, things were going to get heated if she didn't. She then turns her back on them and whispers low enough for Zebra's ears only. "_Zebra. Can't you see I'm on a mission here? Pick your battle at a later time, please?"_

She was hoping he'd take the hint. She waited for his reply but one never came. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw that Zebra had his fist up and Toriko was in a defensive pose. Neither one moved, but she could see Zebra struggling not to punch the other man in the face. His eyes shifted to hers then narrowed slightly. Rin put her hands up, pleading with him again in lower tones to just go. What felt like hours had only been but mere seconds before Zebra sneered and backed away slowly. "We'll finish this later, Toriko. And you!" he jabs an angry finger at Rin. "Don't ever get cocky like this again. You hear me, GIRL?!" He didn't even wait for her response. He turned in annoyance and stomped away.

Rin sighed. Typical Zebra. She made a mental note to make it up to him this February.

Now resuming her task, she began pushing Toriko this time. That way no one would sneak up and try to nab him.

"What exactly did he mean by that last part, Rin?"

"Oh, just a little private joke. Don't worry about it." She continued pushing him, hoping he didn't caught on that the last person to joke would be Zebra.

After finally reaching the designated area, Rin let out a sigh of relief and drained, as if she had just ran a marathon around the world in 80 days. "Yea! We made it!"

"I still don't see why you dragged me all the way over here, Rin. We should be out there eating, having fun, eating, chatting with our friends, more eating... Man, I'm hungry..." Toriko trailed off when he kept bringing up food, drooling and sniffing the air. He's been ready to stuff handsome face since he arrived, so Rin wasn't going to hold him up much longer.

"Well," she began, a full blush lit her face. "the thing is, I've wanted to do this for awhile now. You're always so preoccupied, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to do it."

"Eh?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"This." Rin reached out to bring him down to her level. This was it! She was finally about to claim her Christmas wish! She would have succeed too had it not been for the flash of loud pink and shrilling of a woman's voice that came between her and Toriko.

"Here's where you've wandered off to! Listen, I was wondering what you can tell me about...!"

"Toriko, COVER YOUR NOSE!" Rin shouted.

Quick reflexes bought his hand to his nose. Before he knew it the small area was covered in a thin layer of Endorphin Smoke. Toriko looked down and saw Tina passed out with her camcorder inches away from her. Rin slung her over her shoulders, walked to a nearby chair then propped Tina's lip body in it. She went back to where Toriko was still standing.

"R-Rin! What did you do that for?"

"Wah...! I couldn't take it anymore! I practically spent the whole night trying to get you to myself, but everybody kept getting in the way. And this is supposed to my special day!" Rin really felt like crying now. How wouldn't? She thought this night was going to go perfectly, but it was turning into a disaster for her. Could this night get any worse?

Fortunately, it didn't.

Because after her little outburst, she felt the warmth of a callous hand on her face and soft lips pressing against hers. Toriko took advantage of the situation and gifted Rin with a holiday kiss. Her eyes closed at first contact to relish the feel. It was like a bolt of lightning struck her body. The gentle touch of his lips twisted her insides and it took all of her willpower not to ruin this experience by...slipping him the tongue.

At least she was fully concuss this time.

She leaned into the kiss some more before Toriko pulled away. Rin's eyes flew open as he stood tall. "That's why you drought me here for, right?" he said with a playful grin.

"Oh, Toriko!" she pretended to scoff, but her smile was evident. "I worked really hard to get you under the mistletoe and you knew all along! You're such a crafty guy."

"Mistletoe?" he frowned. "What mistletoe?"

She laughs him off. "The one above our heads, silly!" Toriko's gaze followed her finger as she pointed up and he saw the red and green of the ordainment.

"Oh. That was up there the whole time?" He sniffed the air. "It must be fake because I don't smell it."

Rin stopped showing off her excitement to give Toriko a bemused look. "Wait. You didn't know it was up there?"

He shook his head. "No."

She grew dizzy and nearly fainted. It was becoming quite a habit lately. The only reason she hadn't hit her head was because Toriko caught her in his arms before it happened. His male magnetism and raw but tender strength was enough to make anyone weak in the knees.

He let out one of his boastful laughs. Rin could be overly dramatic around him sometimes, but he still enjoys her company.

"Merry Christmas, Rin." Toriko peered into her eyes before he kissing her forehead.

"And a Happy Birthday."

The End

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. Rin's birthday is the 20th of December, for those who didn't know. I wanted to give a shout out to her.**


End file.
